Flour Monsters And Jelly Handprints
by BombtasticSkittles
Summary: August discovers that there are harsher foes that a dragon or an evil queen. That foe would be a flour monster. This is flour coated fluff, and adorable children. Starring August, and his children Henry Conner and Annabelle. Read and Review, even if you hate it. Now a series of one shots featuring The Booth Family.
1. Chapter 1: Flour Monsters

**Title: **Flour Monsters and Jelly Handprints

**Author:** BombtasticSkittles

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: ** 1,325

**Characters:** Emma, August, Henry

**Authors Note: **I own nothing, if I did would I really be posting on here? Owing Once is just a wonderful dream. I do own Annabelle and Conner though!

Henry 17 years

Conner 3 years

Annabelle 3 years

-_Tap-Tap-Tap-_

Emma never understood why someone bothered trying to be quiet, they always just made ten times the noise. The blonde glanced over to the bedside table, 4:15 am the alarm clocked glowed, the only source of light in the pale yellow room. It was early, to early. Who was making a racket in the kitchen before there was even a pre-dawn glow outside?

_-Tap-Tap-Clang-_

The sound of a metal cooking pan hitting the tiled floor resounded though the house. Emma groaned and rolled over, determined to go back to sleep.

Down in the kitchen stood a small group of people. One adult, a teenager, and two small children. The four of them covered in a dusting of flour and cinnamon. A giggle came from the smallest child, and small sticky hands covered her mouth.

"Annabelle shhhhs! Momma's sleeping." Conner whisper-shouted putting his hands over his sisters, only causing more giggles from the youngest child. August glanced down at his children and tired not to roll his eyes. He should have just sent them back to bed when the pair had snuck into the room he shared with Emma around 2 am.

He never had a chance against those big pleading green eyes he realized as he looked around the kitchen. There was an empty bag of flour on the floor, most of it scattered over the countertops and on the floor. A strange substance that resembled grape jelly had somehow found the ceiling and the door to the refrigerator, tiny purple handprints decorating the front of it.

The least coated was Henry, his hair deceivingly a lighter brown than usual from the previously full bag of flour. Pancakes only needed 2 cups, the other 6 were another story. "Baths?" the eldest leaned over and whispered into his step-father's ear, glancing down at the flour monsters that were his younger siblings.

August nodded in agreement and grabbed his little girl before heading to the first floor bathroom. Henry grabbed Conner before he could make a break for it, and headed upstairs.

"What did you get mommy?" August asked as he poured another bucket of water over his daughters brown curls. Promising himself to never let his children near flour again, it wasn't to bad when her hair was dry, but once he mistakenly added water into the mix, her hair was transformed into a goopy disaster.

Annabelle started to whine as her father started to work shampoo into her hair for the seventh time. Her water was starting to get cold, and her fingers were pruney. "No more bath daddy." She said putting her hand on his face, trying to plead her way out of the water.

"One more time baby." He said swishing the soap off of his hands and rinsing out a pale lavender wash cloth. "Eyes!" he said smiling as her hands flew up to cover her eyes with the cloth. August picked the floating bucket up, determined not be bested by flour and baby fine hair.

_-Gurgle-Tap-Tap-_

The clock in the room now read 5 am, the sun was beginning to rise, lighting the room though the thin curtains. Emma tried to flop onto her other side, but the need to pee out weighted her desire for more sleep. She pushed herself into a sitting position, the child growing in her womb getting bigger each day. It was nothing compared to carrying the twins, but she was still heavy with child. She ventured into the hallway still half asleep.

As she was exiting the bathroom, which had a suspiciously damp mat and bathtub, she was drawn down to the kitchen by the sounds of childlike mumbles and tiny feet.

"Mom!" Henry shouted right behind her, causing her to swing around, ready to kill her boy. "You can't be awake yet."

"Lily says otherwise, Why are you up? It's not noon yet." She said looking at her 17 year old.

He just rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. Knowing that they were caught and the plan was ruined. "Annabelle and Conner give a pretty persistent wake up call. They're an alarm clock on speed with no snooze button."

Emma laughed and promised to stay in her room, until Henry told her it was okay to venture out.

_-Tap-Tap-Tap-_

By 6:30 the flour had been cleaned and the jelly scrubbed from the refrigerator. The twins were sitting on top of the table munching on toast occasionally bouncing from excitement. Their momma was going to be so surprised!

August took the plates holding pancakes that were a couple of hours old out of the oven, still warm from the low temperature it was set on. He switched the pancakes onto a cooler plate and sat them on a tray. "Ready?"

Dual bouncing curls climbed off the table and dashed up the stairs. August and Henry followed the pair after a moment. Annabelle and Conner looked about ready to explode with excitement as they stood outside of the door, the handle just out of reach. August set the tray down and peeked into the room. The light from the window making his wife's blond curls shine as they laid spread across the pillow.

He could tell Emma wasn't asleep, in fact she was trying too hard to look asleep, but that was completely lost on his children. The twins had apparently already worked out their plan. With Conner on the right, and Annabelle the left, there was no chance of escape for Emma.

Emma smiled as she felt her children crawl onto the bed, she had moved to the middle on purpose. As soon as they got close enough to wake her, Emma pulled the blankets completely over her head. Henry remembered this game, and it could go on for several minutes.

But today father and son intended to ruin the game. They quickly untucked the blankets from the foot of the bed and waited. They waited for that moment when Emma would laugh and her grip would loosen. It didn't take long. They took ahold of the blanket and pulled down as hard as they could. The blanket slipping from her grasp and falling to the floor.

With cool air touching her body she playfully threw a pillow at her husband and Conner, hoping to convince the young boy to lay still and give her warmth. Conner wriggled against his mother, far too excited for a nap. "Surprise Momma! Surprise!" He said squirming his way out of her arms and running over to August. Henry had gone into the hall and gotten the silver plated breakfast tray, walking over to his mother with a smile he sat on the edge of the bed before releasing her breakfast.

Happy birthdays were chorused through the room, different ages and voices making a beautiful melody. Life may be much more hectic than it was on her 27th birthday, but she wouldn't change her 34th birthday for anything.

_Yes I purposely choose Emma's 27__th__ birthday because I think that driving Henry back to Storybrooke would be mildly hectic for Emma. I will most likely be playing with these characters again, and the twins kind of demanded attention. Flour is incredibly hard to get out of long hair, by the way, I got into a flour fight with my best friend My-Sexy-Meagan (who also beta-ed this for me) before I cut all my hair off and it took almost a whole bottle of shampoo to get it all out. I made the same mistake as August and added water. Please review, even if you hated it, just be nice about it please._


	2. Chapter 2: Cherry Popsicle

**Title: **Cherry Popsicle

**Author:** BombtasticSkittles

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **455

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. If I would I really be posting on here? I do own Conner, Annabelle, and Lily though! I also do not own the direct quote from the mini-series Stephen King's Kingdom Hospital, "Illness sucks." I know that Dr. Stegman said it at least once, but I'm not sure if he said it first. I just own the DVD.

"Illness sucks Mommy." The little boy muttered as his mother held out a thermometer for him to place under his tongue. The child grumbled but complied. He had been sick for a week, a whole week! That was like forever! There were so many better things for him to do, playing with his friends, grandpa should be teaching him to sword fight. Instead his mom was making him lay in bed with nothing to do.  
The thermometer beeped and was promptly evicted from the child's mouth. He stuck his tongue out in distant of the metal flavor left from the evil device.  
"Well looks like no more fever." Emma said looking down at Conner. He still had a light sheen on sweat on his forehead, his curly brown hair, that was in need of a cutting, was damp and sticking up in odd directions. Conner made to jump out of his bed, finally free. No more fever, although his throat was still sore and 'bump-e-ly' as he described to his doctor when he first had gotten sick.  
"No you don't." Emma said grabbing her son who was obviously off put by his mother's fast reflexes. "Just awhile longer Bean, then you can get up." He crossed his arms and huffed as his mom left the room.  
The lower part of the house smelled of chicken soup and Lysol. Emma was determined to keep August, Annabelle, or herself from getting whatever evil little bug that had gotten Conner. Henry being the only completely safe one from his brother's germs, away at school.  
"How's he doing?" August asked as he welled in the door, Annabelle and Lily in tow. They had been spending as much time as possible out of the house away from the germs.  
"His fevers gone but that doesn't mean it can't bounce back up." Emma told him as he kissed her cheek, Annabelle grimacing behind his back.  
"Mommy," Annabelle walked over to Emma extending her arms. "Up. Up." Emma swooped down and lifted her into her arms, her body fitting into her mothers. "My tummy hurts." She mumbled tucking her head into Emma's shoulder. She needed to get Annabelle to a bucket of some kind fast. Just as she reached and opened the garbage can Annabelle emptied her stomach and started to cry.  
"Okay, let's get you upstairs." She told the little girl soothingly rubbing her back.  
"Looks like we're going back to grandmas." August said picking up Lily and bolting out the door.  
"Your daddy just might be a coward." Emma whispered as she took Annabelle upstairs.

-_Page breaks this time, look out I'm getting fancy._ _I'm not really sure why in the world Stephen King inspires me, I decided to watch Kingdom Hospital, which is one of my favorites, but far too long, and this happened. I've decided that I'm going to expand Flour Monsters and Jelly Handprints into a bunch of one-shots that hopefully aren't all inspired by Mr. King. I guess that's what happens when you spend more time in Horror-Ville and Fairy Tale Land as a child. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Thank you to my wonderful reviewers:_

_Kelli Maguire_

_Evincis_

_Anna (who was a guest.)- I did know that you can make pizza dough homemade too. My mom has always made things homemade and they just taste better._

_And a thank you to SnowWhiteXPrinceCharming for following and favorite-ing me and the story itself, and Lonely As You for favorite-ing the story also. I'm so glad you enjoy the shorts that come out of my brain._


	3. Chapter 3: The Smaller Button

**Title: **The Smaller Button.

**Author:** BombtasticSkittles

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **521

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything save Annabelle and Conner. Mr. Stephen King once again helped me. Can anyone spot it though?

Council meetings were always held at an unreasonably early hour and lasted far too long. No one wanted to be awake and alert before dawn, except for August's charming father-in-law.  
Emma and August had left the warmth of their bed early this morning for the meeting, leaving 16 year old Henry in charge of his siblings. They had expected to be home before the kids even woke up, but the sun was already high in the sky and they were still seated around the table.  
August's phone buzzed three times in rapid succession in his pants pocket. That was code for an emergency, he had taught Henry that when Charming decided to starting having these ridiculously early meetings a few years ago. Wrestling his phone out of his pocket, ignoring glances from Emma and Snow he flipped open the front to see three identical messages from Henry. **Anna. Suck in stairs. Need help.** How that girl got herself into the situations she often needed saving from was beyond him. He passed the phone to Emma, as she read the message, August made his way to rescue his girl.  
August could hear Annabelle from outside the house, she wanted out of the stairs, and she wanted out now. Annabelle could see her father though the glass in the front door, kneeing on the stairs, hands gripping the rail with her head promptly stuck in between the vertical rails, her face red and sticky with tears.  
"Daddy! Daddy help." She said looking to her father, trying to pull her head out to no avail.  
"How did you manage this one Anna?" August asked her wiping her face with a handkerchief he pulled from his pocket.  
"Conner dared me to daddy. I fit fine though but my head must be bigger on this side." Annabelle whimpered, tugging on the bars.  
A plan formulated quickly in August's mind, no reason to ruin the stairs. "That's because it is, didn't you know that baby?" Small green eyes looked up at him with disbelief and panic. "We have to push your smaller button. Close your eyes." After Annabelle had her eyes closed August beeped her nose and pulled the bars apart, the wood giving way enough for Annabelle's head to slide back though.  
Annabelle was free, but now she had a new problem. "Daddy shut my smaller button off! My head'll disappear!" She practically yelled as her daddy picked her up over the bars. With a quick press of her nose with sound effects included her mind was at ease, free of the mean stairs and her head disappearing.

_One day I'll figure out why Mr. King makes me write, that or we'll team up and make a scary fluffy hybrid thing. Sorry it took me so long to get this done, it so short and should have only taken maybe an hour, but life kept getting in the way. Between my dad wanting to cut the grass, work and trying to re-break my bad knee I've been busy. Plus I had to deal with the emotional trauma I went through last night, with Once Upon A Time and The Walking Dead, I had to worry about the fate of Rumbelle and Hersel, last night was rough. _

_Hooray for new followers who go by the names of: Aufra Mikaelso, Maximum Ride Fang1995, Casperace13, NaomiBlue, and Pocognome_

_And thanks to NaomiBlue, and Marcie Gore for reviewing, I appreciate it so much._

_I had to take this down and re-upload it due to blanet errors. I wrote this on my phone istead of my usual system of pen and paper, then typing it up on my computer. Sorry for any confusion._


	4. Chapter 4: Ransom Notes

**Title: **Ransom Notes

**Author:** BombtasticSkittles

**Rating:** T (for a swear word and a hostage situation)

**Word Count: **1,521 (Whoa**)**

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own any recognizable material, any of it. I also wrote this at work on yellow notebook paper, so I apologize for any mistakes.

The sheets were gone. Every single set in the house had vanished, sometime between breakfast and the current moment. Sunday had always been the day Emma changed the bed clothes, strip the beds, throw the sheets in the laundry basket, the blankets in the wash, change the sheets and put the blankets in the dryer.  
This was Emma's routine; she picked it up at one of her many foster homes, one of the more pleasant ones she'd been in anyway. Going to the upstairs linen closet she flung the doors open, empty, not even a stray dryer sheet to keep then smelling fresh. As she went to shut the door there was a piece of paper taped to the door.  
_ "If you can find them, you can have them." _It read in magazine cut out letters like a ransom note. Which was exactly what this was, and Emma only had two suspects. The men in her life had stolen them. August and Henry were holding the bed sheets captive, but Emma had several sets, surely they had missed at least two sets, a full and a twin, that was all she needed.  
-

August and Henry had been working in this plan for a long tone. August had the reason but Henry fueled the plan, the child's creativity never ceased to amaze him. The plan was perfect, while August and Emma cooked breakfast, another subconscious routine, Henry would get up and move all the sheets to the disclosed location before coming downstairs for breakfast. After which Henry and August would make a break for it, the sheets hidden away, before Emma could catch them.

The sheets were gone, so were her suspects. Henry had gone to his grandparents and August headed to Marco's shop, making up for lost time with his father. The only sheets she had were sopping wet in the washing machine in the basement. Where could they have hidden her sheets? With a smirk she dashed up the stairs and tugged the door to the attic open. Emma flipped on the light and headed up the dusty stairs. The single light bulb hanging from the steeped ceiling only providing minimal light. The attic looked any stereotypical attic, dust and boxes. The boxes left over from the move, and the dust appearing by itself like magic. David had given them the house that he lived in with Kathryn during the curse, neither of them wanted the house and it needed a family.

Emma surveyed the room. Everything looked normal, no disturbances, with a sigh Emma noticed it. Around an old trunk there was a swipe in the dust, like someone shorter had a handful of sheets and one of them dragged across the floor.

"Too easy." Emma said to herself, kneeling in front of the trunk and popping the lid open. Empty, except from an envelope propped up on the bottom.

_"Nice try, Princess."_ Another ransom note.

So it was August, he was the only person who called her that. She hated the title, but when August said it, it was different; it wasn't a title to him.

Emma swore to herself getting up and dusting her knees. Where were her sheets? There were only so many places they could have them hidden. The house was big, but it wasn't that big.

Across town August and Henry were seated at Snow and Charming's kitchen bar. Henry sipping hot chocolate, while August held a coffee, and he was starting to grow worried.

"Why is there a basket of sheets in my room?" Snow asked anyone who would answer walking toward them holding a bucket filled with cleaning supplies.

Henry and August exchanged glances, was it worth the risk? Henry decided that it wasn't. "Can't tell you that grandma. Strict Operation Penguin business." Henry said looking up at here and taking a sip of his chocolate.

"If those are Emma's you're both doomed." Snow stated before simply walking away, bucket in tow. It must run in the Charming family, this cleaning on Sundays.

After checking every place she could think of she started checking more unconventional places, like the shower, oven, and even the boot of her car. Her sheets were nowhere to be found, only little notes, but now they were just random statements that made on sense to her.

_ "When you smile, and you scrunch your nose."_ Was in the refrigerator taped to the carton of juice.

_"When you laugh and your cheeks turn rosy."_ Was discovered in the shower.

Henry's closet and the closet in the spare room revealed, "_When you hair's blowing in the wind, and your eyes start glistening."_ And _"When you breathe and the sun is shining on you."_

In sheer desperation Emma grabbed her keys and checked the boot of her car. "_How can I sleep without me hearing you sing in the shower at night?"_ was the only thing she found.

It was now three in the afternoon and she was sick of this 'game'. She had other things to do, like the rest of the laundry and to give the bathroom a good scrubbing. She didn't want to give up, but here entire house and car had been searched.

The sharp trill of August's phone sounded over the sound of sandpaper on wood. Henry's head shot up and looked at August's pocket. It had taken all most all day, but Emma had given up. August flipped open the phone, prepared from the potential onslaught of Emma Rage. "Hello Princess."

"Where the hell are all my sheets?" Emma practically screamed into the phone, this was nothing compared to what August expected. He was ready for her to drive down the street and release her rage in person.

"I have no idea what you're talking about dear. Why would I steal the bed sheets?" August said with a smirk.

"Stop smirking, I can hear it." Emma said, seething frustration. "If you don't bring them to me, I swear to Go-." With a snap August shut the phone, cutting Emma off.

"Come on Henry, we better go before your mom explodes." He said waving to his father. "Or kills me."

The sound of tires on gravel snapped Emma out her thoughts. The blonde shot out her chair and headed towards the door. "August Wayne Booth I am going to kill you." She said not meaning a word of it.

He walked through the door, a large basket filled to the brim with her sheets. Finally she grabbed the basket and headed upstairs.

After she had dressed the beds she went to put the rest of the sheets away. Opening the empty closet she pulled open the top drawer and started putting the sheets away where they belong. Twin size in the top drawer and full in the lower drawer.

As Emma reached for the last set her hand brushed something that wasn't a sheet. Startled she looked into the basket, a small burgundy cloth bag was pinned to the last set. Emma shakily unpinned the bag, pulling the gold cord to open it.

As something cold and circular fell into her hand, arms wrapped around her waist. "Marry me." August whispered in her ear, barely audible.

"One condition," she turned in his arms, slipping the ring into his hand. "Never steal my sheets again."

"Deal." He chuckled slipping the ring onto her finger and claiming her mouth with his. Henry's arm sneaking out of his doorway, camera flashing. Operation Penguin had been a success.

Once again thank you to everyone who continues to enjoy my little chapters, sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you for reviewing, which is one of the greatest things ever, and for following the story. I have to give a huge thank you Stephen Jerzak, who I completely ripped off for August's ransom notes. The song is called _An Extra Song For You_, and it really is a wonderful song. –Heather

**Reviewers:**_Eyes Like Dawn, Kelli Maguire_ (August is an awesome daddy, how could he not be?) _NaomiBlue _(I actually didn't grow up around a staircase either, I was babysitting one day and my baby cousin Kaelynn got stuck in the stairs, it was terrifying and traumatic. I did normal things like falling out of trees and shutting my hand in several types of doors), _Anna (Guest)_ Daddies are always a little girls knight in shining armor, its daddy it's his job. The Smaller Button is all in Annabelle's head, to a young child the world is still magical, so because August had her shut her eyes, he could press her nose (beep it) and make her believe that her head shrunk to fit back though the rails, instead of her knowing that he just pulled the wood apart so she could fit. And _Maximum Ride Fang1995._

**Followers**_: Kelli Maguire_, and _Wildpartyhouse247_


	5. Chapter 5: Candy Corn

**Title: **Candy Corn

**Author:** BombtasticSkittles

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **668

Halloween was always one of Henry's favorite holidays, even if more often than not someone else picked his costume. When he 8 Henry wanted to be a knight, but Regina insisted on a lawyer, what little boy wants to be a lawyer for Halloween? Halloween is the time for monsters and heroes to get as much candy as possible. The next year Henry wanted to be the monster from The Black Lagoon, but instead he was a dentist. On his 10th Halloween Henry just decided to pick something he knew Regina would like, so he was a police officer. As long as he went as something that was a real profession Regina didn't mind what he dressed up as for Halloween.

The year Henry turned 11; he still wanted to be a knight. Doesn't every little boy, even if they live in a town full of fairy tale characters, a few knights included. Halloween was a time of magic, when you got to be someone else for one night, or all day in some cases. Because Henry was finally living with his real mom, he got to be the knight he always wanted.

For his 12th Halloween Henry got a dad, who was almost excited to go trick-or-treating as Henry was. They went as a pair, Henry was the Scarecrow from the Wizard of Oz and August gleefully painted himself green to be the hologram of the Wizard. The next year the Booth family had grown by 2, two tiny babies, a boy and a girl, and a blizzard covered the town of Storybrooke. They didn't go out that Halloween, it was too cold for Henry and Annabelle and Conner were too little anyway. After Annabelle and Conner had gone to sleep, Henry's mom had made a huge bowel of popcorn, while his dad started picking out the cheesiest of the cheesy horror movies, saving the actually scary ones for a time after Henry had gone to bed.

When Annabelle and Conner finally understood the concept of Halloween, Henry was 17 and they had just turned 4. The pair wanted Henry and only Henry to take them out; Annabelle was dressed as a lavender fairy, which had to be ordered on the internet because the young girl refused to wear anything that wasn't the purple color. And Conner was of course a knight, a classic and brave knight determined to protect Henry and Annabelle from the leaves that littered the ground that October. It was probably a good thing that they insisted on Henry taking them, because an hour into their trick-or-treating August had called Henry and told them that it was time to go to the hospital. The newest Booth was about to make an entrance, and on the best holiday ever. Halloween was definitely a time of magic, even in a magical world, it was still amazing.

_Happy Halloween everybody! Best holiday of the year and I'm stuck inside, it's STILL raining, freezing cold and no one has a party for me to go to. It was that hurricane, hopefully next year. Although I'm going trick-or-treating with my baby cousins Saturday, I'm being Mary Margaret for Halloween, they won't get it, but I'm not being a princess again, no matter what Kaelynn demands. My hair's a little too long, but oh well, I cried getting it cut as short as it is already. Thank you all for understanding the lack of updating, and I'm still not done with the other one._

_We have a new follower guys: LilNewbornVamp who also favorited it. And thanks to Anna for reminding me that August is going to be in this Sundays EP (Tallahassee), I didn't double check that so I'm taking Anna's word for it. Thank you to Anna, Kelli Maguire, and Marcie Gore for their kind reviews._

_Until next time –Heather_

_Ps. Candy Corn is my favorite candy, even over chocolate, which is why I named this Candy Corn._


	6. Chapter 6: Light House Part One

**Title: **Lighthouse Part One

**Author:** BombtasticSkittles

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **1,819

It was 11:45 when Emma finally felt August's side of the bed sink in the darkness. The house was finally quiet, a serene peace after the excitement of the day. The Booth family had thrown a party to invite Henry's new fiancé to the family. After years, practically a life time in love with the slightly older Grace Milliner, Henry plucked up the courage and asked a certain realm-jumping hatter for permission to wed the girl.

As with all news in a small town, whether it be good or bad, everyone knew of the engagement before nightfall. It was probably 15 minutes after the question had been asked that Snow burst into Emma's kitchen. The older blonde had finally gotten Lily to sit down long enough for have lunch. A sort of calmness in the 2 year old who was usually getting into everything she could find. The child was fearless, always trying to get into the duck pond that was just outside of the wooden fence. Lily had a bite or two out of her second peach slice when an exhurbrant Snow burst in, the peach hit the floor and the toddler launched herself out of her chair and toward her grandmother, only well-honed reflexes from Conner doing the same kept the child from landing on the floor or her tiny feet from connecting with the small but prominent bump in between her hip bones.

"Let's never give your mother free reign of a party again." August murmured pressing his lips to Emma's tank top clad shoulder. "Our engagement party was just as long." She replied rolling over to face her husband. "Are the girls asleep?"

"Yes finally. Henry's with Grace and Conner is with my dad," he said trailing light kisses down her neck and along her collar bone. "And oh the things I have planned for you." He murmured against her skin headed lower still. "Daddy!" The cry echoed through the house, shocking the parents out of their intimate moment. "Momma!" was shortly sounded after.

Lily was seated straight up in her bed, her face beat red and terrified, screaming her head off for her parents. Even with her parents rushing into her room she still did not calm, her finger pointed to the corner near her open closet door.

"Lily, Lily what's wrong?" August said sitting on Lily's cream and pink big girl bed. The girl was almost instantly in his arms as Emma walked over and checked the open closet. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, only toys and dirty socks, she turned the closet light off and shut the door.

"Baby there isn't anything there." Emma said holding her arms out for the blonde little girl whose blue eyes were still yearly. Lily's eyes went back to the corner and she hid her face, whimpering into her mother's shoulder.

After two and a half hours of rocking the youngest Booth and ensuring Annabelle nothing was wrong with her sister Emma tried laying Lily down again. With the motion of the rocking chair and Emma's gentle humming Lily was fighting to stay awake. Emma walked into the pale wall papered room; nothing about it was threatening or could cause her baby to wake up screaming. She pulled back the blankets and laid the little girl down, who instantly rolled onto her stomach, arms throb out on either side. As she was exiting the room, Emma noticed the closet door had popped open again, blaming the weather she closet the door and headed to bed.

Lily heard a creak and then that noise, that horrible sickening noise. She was back in her room, and that thing was there too. Not wanting to see the horrid creature she hid her face in the fluffy pillow on her bed, the wet crack-aly noise getting louder and the room getting colder.

"Wakey wakey little one." It said in its strangled voice. "You will wake up!" It screeched at her, the blankets flying off of her. Lily doing what any sensible child of two years would do, she started screaming for her mother and father. Taken aback by her screams the evil thing took a step back and retreated into its corner when Emma and August flew into the room.

"Come on sweetie, you can sleep with mommy and daddy tonight." August said picking Lily up and going to his room.

"Why is this door open?" Emma thought to herself as she walked over and shut it for the third time that night. Flicking the bedroom light off, she closed the door and went to join August and Lily still hearing the girls sobs.

"Lily honey go get your shoes," Emma said later that sat. After the night she had Lily was a little more subdued, but not by much. Lily ran up the stairs her bare feet slapping on the wood. Five minutes later Lily had still not come down, and it was silent in the house, Emma needed it investigate, silence in the middle of the day was usually a bad sign.

Lily was standing just outside her doorway fear written all over her face. "Lily what are you doing? Get your shoes; we have to go get sissy and bub." She said kneeling next to the girl, brushing a curl behind her ear.

"No mommy." Lily whispered. Emma was shocked. Lily had never told her no, even in a tantrum.

"And why not?" She said trying to get Lily to look somewhere other than the corner, near that open closet door.

Inching toward her mother Lily whispered "The Bad Man is in there mommy."

The room was empty, completely void of living persons. The clock downstairs chimed 2 pm, school was letting out, Emma and Lily should have already left. Standing up Emma entered the room, not really noticing the chill in the air; she went into the open closet, grabbed a tiny pair of rain boots and once again shut the door.

Later when she was getting dinner ready Emma heard Lily taking in August's study. Glancing out the window she noticed Conner and Annabelle outside, the pair laughing and paying in the leaves. Lily was dancing, holding her arms up in the air, holding onto her invisible partner. Emma inched closer to the door, the wooden floor creaked under her foot.

"Mommy," Lily said noticing her mother now her arms dropped as she totaled over and grabbed the larger hand in her small one. "Mommy, meet my frie-" her fell when she noticed the empty state of the room. Emma pulled her daughter from the room

As the weeks went by Emma started noticing changes in Lily. Get headstrong and irrationally brave little girl was becoming timid and reserved. She used to have to chase her away from her latest venture, the large oak tree in the front yard. Now she seemed terrified of the tree, much like her terror toward her bedroom corner. August thought it was just a childhood faze, but Emma knew it wasn't. This was why today she had a meeting with Rumpelstiltskin.

Emma still held distaste toward the magical man, but she needed help. The pawn shop hadn't changed, even after all the years, it was almost exactly the same, and just less dusty now that Belle had gotten ahold of it. Lily was enchanted by all the trinkets inside; she completely ignored her mother and the man until she was called over with the promise of a sweet.

She had seen the man who talked funny before, he belonged to Miss Belle at the library, like Mommy and Daddy belonged to each other. Conner thought he was scary, but he wasn't scary at all as he held out a small chocolate on the palm of his hand, smiling down at Lily.

"Hello little one what's your name?" He asked in his funny voice, his eyes glancing all over her, like he was searching for something.

'Little One' was what The Bad Man called her, every night, Miss Belle's man seemed nice but why would he call her that. Afraid Lily slipped behind Emma's boots, the chocolate melting in her hand leaving a sticky mess.

"Lily he wants to help. It's alright baby." Emma said reaching down and lifting Lily into her arms, adjusting her dress around her legs.

"I think it best if I come to your house and watch the child. She isn't comfortable here." Rumpelstiltskin said handing Emma a cloth and a wrapped chocolate for Lily.

Ten minutes after sending August Conner and Annabelle to Marco's for the evening there was a knock at the door announcing Rumplestiltskin's arrival.

Leading him up to Lily's room Emma tried to explain what was going on, the night terrors and not-quite imaginary friends. "Mrs. Booth children do not usually play with bricks." Rumpelstiltskin said holding up the dark red brick standing by the window of Lily's room.

"What's that doing over there? It's for her clos-" Emma started turning toward the closet door, her face paling when she saw it was wide open. She rapidly walked over to Rumple and grabbed the brick from his hand. She slammed the closet door shut and shoved the brick against the wood.

"Lily's in our room. She won't sleep in here anymore." Emma said motioning for him to follow her down the hall. Lily was tossing around on the bed, her face getting paler and paler. Emma rushed over and pulled Lily into her arms. "Lily wake up. Come on baby wake up." Shaking her with more force that necessary when Lily started whimpering. Slowly Lily opened her eyes, when the focused on her mother she latched ahold of her neck.

"You should take her to Marco's. We need to talk."

_Whoa two parter! The second part will be uploaded some time tomorrow. And all will be explained. But I'm happy to take guesses as to what is 'wrong' with our young Lily. My goal was to completely crank this out, but I can't explain why this was so difficult for me to write yet, it would ruin part two. And let me just say that this was a horrible Sunday without Once Upon A Time. We have two new followers this week, and they are __lizziemackenzie __and __Casperance13.__ Dear Anna I never even thought about the people that have no idea what Candy Corn is, my bad, but it's still an excellent sweet. Thank you to everyone that reviewed. All shall be revealed tomorrow, once I'm done recovering from writing this out. (Please note she is NOT being molested by anyone, AT ALL. So don't even think it) All my mistakes are completely mine as Meagan as to go to school and can't proof-read for me tonight. But I beat my midnight goal, so it is still Sunday. -Heather_


	7. Chapter 7: Light House Part Two

**Title: ** Lighthouse Part Two

**Author:** BombtasticSkittles

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **1,712

"You can see them can't you?" Lily looked up at the voice from her drawing. "The special people." She was still unsure whether to trust Miss Belle's man. Sensing her questioning of him Rumpelstiltskin continued, sitting down next to the child and her crayons. "They shimmer sometimes, the people that Mummy and Daddy can't see, don't they?"

"The Bad Man doesn't." Lily whispered. The Bad Man was solid, nothing like Claire or the tree lady.

"And this bad man, where is he? What does he look like?  
Still observing the little girl, she seemed mature for her age. Nothing like her four years.

Lily shuffled her papers away and lifted the box of crayons into her lap. After rummaging around she revealed a crinkled paper and placed it into Rumplestiltskin's hand.

Smoothing the paper out on the table, Rumpelstiltskin held his face black as he absorbed the rough crayon drawing. It was of a man, but not quite a man. Its limbs were malformed and twisted, incredibly tall with wide shoulders and blackened features. "Where do you see this man?" He whispered no wonder the child woke up screaming, if a crude child's drawing could unsettle The Dark One.

"All sorts of places." Lily responded after some gentle prodding, she was more interested in her drawing. Not bothered when Rumpelstiltskin pocketed The Bad Man and left the room.

Her room was the first place Rumpelstiltskin went to, it was obvious to him now. The closet was its hiding place, yet it was strong enough to move the brick that had grown in size since his last visit. When one was paying attention there was a noticeable chill to the air, not horribly cold, but cool enough to make someone uneasy. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't afford to become uneasy, the child's fear was a smorgasbord of energy for it to feast upon and he was not letting it have his.

After he had pulled the cinderblock across the floor and unlatched the eye and hook that was also added on by Emma in an attempt to keep the closet door closed, Rumpelstiltskin was ready to face the thing that lurked within.

Lily's drawing hardly did it justice. The drawing did capture the size and distortion of the limbs but it missed the finer details, preferring to hide in shadow, still hiding in shadow. "A four year old child, what kind of a man choses a mere babe to frighten? Still as weak as you were when you walked alive, just a tad more unattractive. The child will grow out of her fear, and then what will you do?" Rumpelstiltskin said walking into the closet like a predator after some feeble land rodent. "You will be forgotten, completely. She probably will forget all about you before she reaches adult hood. Then you will simply disappear."

The air temperature in the closet dropped more; it was now more cold in the closet than just chilly. It was falling for Rumplestiltskin's plan, once it was out of energy, its façade would drop and the real entity would be revealed. There was a soft rattling of drawers filled with little girl's clothing as the entity's anger grew, the drawers knocking up and down, another waste of energy.

"If you were truly strong, or important, you wouldn't have had to wait for the child to be born. You could have had your pick of anyone, like others of your kind. They don't wait for a Sensitive to develop, they would have fix on the first person they found. This has always been the Booth's nursery, what was wrong with the other two babes. They preceded her by four years, and the eldest is fully grown. If the Sensitive hadn't been born, you would still be waiting, still a nothing. Now you're a goulie that only bothers her at night, hiding the moment another enters the room, and your time of doing that is just about done." The knocking was now a full out bang, the antique wood had cracked in a few places and socks were on the floor. The entity was still wasting energy, becoming smaller, and its limbs starting to resemble the human that it once was. The darkness that it shrouded itself in was quickly dissipating; it was becoming something which no child would fear.

What was once a dark twisted demonic like figure was replaced by an extremely small statured man. The man was in his late 40s, wearing old farmer's clothing worn thin with wear and time. He was balding, but that process was stopped long ago when the man had met his end, by an Indian's bow, if the wound on his should was any consolation. Finally noticing the change that had come over himself, the man looked down at his cracked leather shoes before picking a spot on the floor to fix his gaze.

Outside of the room there was a tapping on the stairs as tiny feet ran up them, drawn by all the noise in the otherwise empty house. Lily's feet and a child's curiosity carried her up the stairs and down the hallway toward her room where Rumpelstiltskin was. The room was a mess, most of her toys were on the floor and her bed was unmade. Rumpelstiltskin was standing in the closet, facing a man Lily had never seen before. He was obviously a special person but he was new. The Bad Man didn't allow others in her room, why wasn't the new man being punished?

Glancing around the room Lily noticed that The Bad Man wasn't in the room at all, even in the closet where he almost always was. The new man was staring at her, gray eyes looking straight at her, unnerving the little girl. There was something familiar about this new man, but before she could figure it out, the new man shimmered away, leaving a quiet peace in its wake.

"Mister, where did he go?" Rumpelstiltskin turned toward her voice, noticing she had entered the room.

"He left." Rumpelstiltskin replied leading the child from her room. "Let's go get your mummy."

"How many people are here right now Lily?" They were sitting around the dining room table, Rumpelstiltskin, Emma, August and Lily.

After a glance around the room, Lily answered with Five.

"Lily you know your numbers. There's only four people here. Mummy, Daddy, Rum and you." Emma said holding up her fingers to her daughter.

"What about Claire?" Lily said pointing toward the window, "She counts to Momma."

"Your daughter is a very gifted girl." Rumpelstiltskin said. "I haven't seen one of her caliber for a very long time."

Emma was horribly confused. "Caliber of what exactly?" she asked picking at her fingernail as she watched her baby scamper from the room.

"She is what would be called in this world a clairvoyant." He stated setting down his glass of tea. "In the Enchanted Forest she would be feared."

"A what?" August had never heard the term before.

"Your daughter can commune with the dead. Just as I can speak with you. Surely you know of this Emma, it runs on the maternal sides of families."

Emma was in full denial; her baby couldn't talk to the dead. She was a child; death didn't even exist to her yet. "This is all my fault then."

Later than night, after everyone else had gone to bed, Emma was standing outside of Lily's room. She was leaning on the doorjamb, holding a stuffed owl. Lily had left Heraldo in the living room, she always slept with him. Lily's small form rolled over toward the door and opened her eyes.

"Momma?" Lily asked in a sleepy voice, pushing herself up with one arm. Emma walked into the room; it felt warmer in there finally.

Holding up the snowy owl and kneeling down Emma looked at her baby. Blonde little curls were all over the pillow, rapidly becoming bedhead, her green eyes reflected the light from the lighthouse nightlight. Lily reached out and took Heraldo into her arms and rolled onto her stomach, her head still facing her mother.

"Nie-Night Momma." Lily said yawning, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Love you."

"I love you too baby."

_And let's welcome Latinbeauty008 and Haleyjs86 who are our new followers. Dear Marcie Gore, I am I great lover of Hence (although I've never heard it that way, but it shall forever be so in my mind now) Lily is four, this is set around late August or early September. Gold is the 'hero' in this one, I just can't really write him mean for some reason. Dear NaomiBlue, There will always be more Henry time. I feel like I neglect him so much. Plus small children at a wedding are a holy terror. The next ones should be much more fluffy and happy. This one was a personal therapy session for me, if that makes any sense. I just feel bad that I put poor Lily though that. I developed my 'gift' (which is a horrible way to describe it in my opinion, you can return gifts) when I was two years old, and I've been trying to remember what happened when I was little. This is a little tiny crack in the box that my mind created. I didn't have Rumpelstiltskin to save me though, that would have been nice. I didn't really learn about Sensitives until I was about 10 when a neighbor noticed how jumpy I was. She was just a Clairsentience (she could just sense when a ghostie was hanging out) I'm pretty much Lily but on speed and crack-cocaine, (not literally, don't do drugs, stay in school) There are 7 different types of Sensitives and I am 5 ½ of the 7. This is a crazy long author's note. But if you guys have any other questions that I missed in the actual chapter let me know and I'll try to explain it. Thank all you guys so much for continuing to read these, or even just start reading them. I love getting the email alerts from comments, new followers and favorites, they are possibly the best part of my entire day. -Heather_


	8. Chapter 8: Sail Boat

**Title: **Sail Boats

**Author:** BombtasticSkittles

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: **861

"Where did you get that scar?" the voice next to him mumbled, always soft. Her fingers were lightly tracing the narrow pale scar that ran from the top of his wrist across his hand leading toward his left ring finger.

He lifted his hand from Grace's grasp, looking at the scar with a slight smile. "Right before the twins were born I spent a lot of time at Nonno's [Grandpa's] Shop. I wanted to make them something special.

The smell of sawdust was something that everyone associated with Marco. A 14 year old Henry was looking around the woodworkers' shop; there were so many different tools, that all served one purpose. That purpose was to create beautiful things that were hidden away deep inside of the wood.

"I didn't know you were coming to see me today." Marco said setting a chisel down and turning away from the soft pine he was working with. His grandson was looking around the shop; it was a comfortable place to be in.

"Whatcha making?" Henry asked stretching up onto his toes to see across the wide table. It was an oddly shaped hunk of wood, the pine pale and fragrant.

"A sail boat, it's for your fatellino [baby brother]." Marco lifted the wood and walked over to Henry, handing the boy the rough toy. "Would you like to help?"

Henry lifted himself up onto a stool that was always present for him to sit on, usually just watching his grandfather work. Watching Marco work was fascinating, he could create almost anything with simple tools and a big enough piece of wood.

After fetching a smaller chisel Marco walked behind Henry and handing him the iron tool. "It's easy my boy." He took Henry's right hand in his and showed Henry how to hold the wood at the right angle so the tool would do the work for you. Henry's thumb was tucked underneath what would be the bow of the boat, his fingers wrapped around the future mast. Marco took Henry's chisel hand and placed it at a 86 degree angle with the outside of the boat, moving the boys hand half way down the side, before returning to the bow and moving down a chiseled row.

Henry caught on to the smooth repetitive motion quickly, his confidence growing as he could start to see the boat within the wood. Roughly half a dozen practice strokes later and Marco decided to go inside and get Henry something to drink. Pine was a soft wood, but it still worked on a person's thirst.

Marco returned with two glasses of soda, that didn't make it to the table. In the few moments he was gone; the chisel had slipped and cut the boys hand open. Like anyone would do Henry had his hand tucked into his shirt and was practically standing on it trying to stanch the bleeding.

"Come on boy, let's go." Marco said helping the wounded boy off the stool and out of the shop the door closing behind them. Storybrooke hospital was going to have a few visitors.

"I had to get seven stiches, and my dad must have picked on me for at least a month." Henry told her, thinking back fondly. Now that he was grown he understood why August had picked on his so. "I got impatient and changed the angle, thinking it would go faster. You have to stick to your angle, or it doesn't end well."

"What happened to the boat?" Grace was leaning up now, absorbing his story and laughing at his childish impatience.

"Conner still has it. You can't even tell I bled all over it." Henry told her, wrapping his arm tighter around her, looking up from their blanket to the stars.

_Wow that was super short, but its 2 am and demanded to get out. I'm not that happy that I couldn't have made Henry younger. I'm trying to keep all the shorts within the same timeline. Thanks to Kelli Maguire and Anna for reviewing. I'm glad you guys liked it. Anna I hope you enjoyed your mildly Marco-Henry chapter. I hope I did it justice. I'm not familiar with grandfather-ey-ness. My dad's father died before I was born, and my mom's dad lives far away, but I did learn a lot from him, but it was stuff like farm work and how to properly lay cement and other masonry skills. I tried to be as accurate with my woodworking information as I can remember from Woodshop five years ago, they made me make a stool, a sail boat would have been cooler, I did have a similar accident in Metal Shop though. Another note I do not know Italian so if the translations are wrong it's Google's fault. My pappy taught me German when I was little, not Italian. I have also had my soul stolen by Tumblr and developed a love for Sleeping Warrior (Mulan and Aurora), I don't know if I'm going to write anything for them yet or not. Wooden Swan will always be written first and dearest to me. -Heather_


	9. Chapter 9: Sleeping Bag

**Title: **Sleeping Bags

**Author:** BombtasticSkittles

**Rating: **K

**Word Count: **842

_Dedicated to Becky_

The sound of dual crying echoed through the house, it was 4 am and there were two very unhappy babies demanding attention. August stumbled down the hallway still half asleep, waking up every other hour taking a toll on him already. The twins were barely two months old and always needed something. They might have already had Henry but he was 11 by the time he had moved back in with his rightful parents.

It was 54 steps from his room to the nursery where the twins were supposed to slept, although they did more crying than sleeping and only 20 from Henry's room to the screaming infants. Everyone said twins were harder to get to sleep all night, and August completely agreed with those people.

After 52 steps August found himself sprawled on the hardwood floor. And a muffled groan came from a dark green sleeping bag on the floor. "Henry what are you doing?" August tried to yell quietly pulling him out of the sleeping bag and checking him for broken bones. Finding none, he stood and helped his son up off the floor.

"I wasn't sleeping anyway. I thought I could get Annabelle and Conner quiet before they woke you up." Henry said as he kicked the fabric out and away from his feet. He looked at his father and walked into the yellow and brown nursery. It was one of the larger bedrooms, and the second version of the room. The original had to be moved down the hall when the one baby turned into two babies. That also meant that they needed two of everything.

Inside the identical cribs were two also identical babies. The only difference was that Annabelle was born with hair, when Conner was a bit bigger and bald as an old man. Annabelle became quiet when she saw her older brother standing over her, and held her hands up her lavender baby blanket hooked on her thumb. Henry lifted Annabelle into his arms and headed over to the window, sitting down in the off white rocking chair. August handed him a bottle and went over to tend to Conner. Unlike his sister Conner was insistent that he was fed right now. His crying continued until August had placed the nipple of the bottle in his mouth.

After the bottle was gone, Conner was burped and lulled into sleep by his father's bouncing and hums did August look over to where Henry and Annabelle were seated. An empty bottle was on the floor next to the still rocking chair. He had at first thought that Henry had fallen asleep as Annabelle did, but a soft whisper told him different. Not wanting to disturb the boy out of his story August walked out of the room and down the hallway, the squeaky floor boards mapped out in his head.

August grabbed the camera off the of living room mantel and went upstairs quickly and quietly fiddling with the setting as he walked so the camera would focus with the light from the full moon as the only source. Henry was still telling his little sister a tale of brave knights and far off places with even braver princesses when August made it back into the room. With the press of a button the tender moment of sibling bonding was captured forever. A dark haired teenager holding a curly haired baby in a lavender blanket, each only focused on the other.

_I feel as if these are all getting progressively shorter. Happy (late) Hanukkah and an early Merry Christmas. I am planning a Christmas chapter but I'm not sure when it'll be up, probably sometime after the holidays. Thank you as always to Kelli Maguire, Anna, and Marcie Gore for your lovely reviews. And our new followers are Amee95, Beverlie4055, and Klausgirl4055welcome to my internet list of favorite people. This is going to be a (possibly) insanely long authors note, but I feel you guys need an explanation as to why I keep disappearing. I had this chapter all ready to upload Friday, but I couldn't upload this due to my own personal beliefs. As most of you know I live in the states and on Friday morning a monster walked into an elementary school in Connecticut and took 26 lives. I just could not find a good reason to upload this, when I was dealing with my sorrows of that and memories of September 11__th__ when I was in third grade. And the only reason I'm uploading today is because I received a phone call this morning that my grandfather's second wife, Becky died last night in her sleep, so I'm packing to leave later tonight or tomorrow morning to go up to the mountains( a couple hundred miles, 4 ½ hours) for her funeral. She wasn't my blood grandmother but she was still one of my grandmothers. Thank you guys for your understanding and your continued reading of this story. -Heather_


	10. Chapter 10: Sleeping Habits

**Title: Sleeping Habits**

**Author:** BombtasticSkittles

**Rating:** K

**Word Count: 846**

August's arm stretched out only meet cold sheets and a plump pillow. The house was silent other than Henry's snores. Christmas had passes in a flurry of family members and snow covered carpet. Pulling on a pain of thick socks to protect his feet from the chilled wood floor, August stood up and went to find out why his bed was so cold.

Henry's room was first, the snow reflecting moonlight into the room. Notebooks and loose paper covered the desk under the window, almost hiding the barely open laptop, its screens white light signaling it was still on. Henry was still snoring completely oblivious to his father entering his room. Lying on his back with one arm above his head and the other across his chest the teenager looked horribly uncomfortable, but like his mother he could sleep in almost any position.

Across the hall Annabelle had thrown the covers from her bed. "A fish out of water" was how Marco described the girls sleeping habit. She would go to sleep tucked in between the blankets and by the time morning came she wriggled everything but the fitted sheet off the bed no matter how cold it was outside. Annabelle shifted slightly and her pillow fell to the floor with a muffled plop. The small girl, her doll Lydia and the slightly worn lavender baby blanket were the only things left on the bed. Annabelle curled around making a sort of nest where Lydia rested, how she never wound up on the floor was a mystery to him.

Even though they were identical twins, Conner was the exact opposite. He almost never moved in his sleep, making for worried parents when he was sick. The bed clothes were only ever slightly wrinkled where they covered him. Annabelle slept in every position, whereas Conner rested on his side. His back was to the door, legs straight and one arm tucked under the blue and gray pillow the other atop the plaid comforter.

Walking down the hallway to the last closed door, August already knew that his youngest was awake. The sound of whispers mixing with the bubbling of Lily's fish tank as the little blonde girl trying to fight off sleep, to talk to whoever decided to visit her. Turing the doorknob August tapped on the door, before entering the pale green room. Lily was sitting on her bed; the blankets wrapped around her legs Heraldo the owl sitting in her lap. Lily's eyes were focused next to her softly glowing fish tank, the light lessening the amount of shadows in the room.

Blonde curls were escaping the braid that Emma dutifully plated every night trying to keep the curls from turning to knots. Annabelle's hair hardly knotted at all, but Lily's hair would be horrific by morning. Blue eyes glanced up and met her father's, her eyes showing that she knew she would have to go to sleep now.

"Time for sleep baby." August said as he lifted Heraldo and the quilt up so Lily could stretch underneath them. After the blankets were tucked around her and Heraldo was snuggled into the crook of her arm, Lily yawned and squirmed onto her stomach, an arm stretching up above her head.

"Claire too?" Lily asked her eyes flicking over toward the fishes.

"Yes, Claire too. Good night Claire." August said leaning down to press a kiss on her forehead. "Nie-night baby, love you."

"Love you too." Was mumbled back as August left the room, and pulled the door shut.

Walking downstairs August finally discovered his wife, lying on the couch with an Xbox remote on her lap. One of her arms were above her head, the other was still trying to grasp the controller. The glow from the 'Game Over' screen lit the living room, the sound almost completely turned down, but the orchestrated sound could be heard if you were listening for it. Switching off the system and television August bent down to lift Emma into his arms. She mumbled something about defeating Dracula before tucking her head into his neck where her breathing evened out. August headed upstairs hoping to get some sleep before the kids woke up and the day really started.

_Over a month, I am so sorry this took so long. That is an insane amount of time to wait. I did upload my Tumblr prompt of WoodenSwan Reunion, it's called Though the Darkness, but I left my notebook at my Pappy's so I had to wait for him to mail it back to me, since I prefer handwriting over typing. _

_Let's welcome VampireSon, Russianeyes781ouat7ncis and,JET196 to our follow-family. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it feels kind of off to me, but it could just be me. You guys can feel free to yell at me either on Tumblr wheresheather on twitter musiciseternity or on instagram justheather24 if I ever take this long again. Or if you want to see occasional bits of my life, which really isn't that interesting. _


End file.
